Off the Streets of Hades: A Cinderella Story
by TeamValdezForever
Summary: Prince Perceus has a complicated life... his mom's a bitch, his father is a god who's never around and his kingdom is in poor shape, struggling against resistance from both inside and out. There's also Jason, Percy's favorite cousin who can't seem to keep out of trouble and Percy's arranged marriage to his least favorite of the noble families, that Dare girl, Rachel. *sigh*
1. Chapter 1

"My lord! My lord!"

Percy stepped out into the hall. There, he saw his most trusted staff member, Leo Valdez, running toward him.

"Slow you're role, Valdez! I'm not going anywhere. What can I do for you?"

Percy was a naturally giving person and would do almost anything for a friend like Valdez.

"There is nothing you can do for me, milord. Nothing more than you already have in your infinite kindness. Your cousin, Lord Jason Grace, arrived only moments ago by the Hidden Gate. He begged me to come find you and send you along quickly. He apparently has most distressing news for you, Prince Perceus. He awaits you in the Forsaken Garden in the Secret Grove on the south side of the Concealed Courtyard."

"Yes, Valdez. I know where the Forsaken Garden lies."

Percy found Leo's news disturbing. If Jason had entered through the Hidden Gate, which no one but the two of them knew of, there was indeed grave news to follow.

"I will go to my cousin immediately. Thank you, Valdez. Inform only the trusted staff of his arrival. The one who speaks of this to any outside that circle will face punishment congruent to the severity of their trespass. Have the usual preparations made and sent to my chambers. We may be hosting my cousin in secret for a while again."

Leo bowed wordlessly. He turned to run off when Percy called him back.

"Valdez!"

"Sir?"

"Tell my mother I have fallen ill and can't be removed from my room. Tell her she is advised to stay away from my wing entirely."

"Sir!" Leo bowed again and left Percy to find Jason on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy found Jason right where Valdez said he would be. He approached him silently.

"So much has changed since I saw you last, Jason. You never just visit anymore. Where have you been?"

"Around," was the only response Percy got.

"What brings you to the Forsaken Garden then, cousin?"

"Annabeth Chase."

Percy shuddered. THAT was a name he knew well. That little bitch had been the source of Percy's problems for nearly six years. As the leader of the resistance movement that was worming it's way through the Underworld, she had sworn to make his life miserable on more than one occasion.

Thanks, Percy thought. How sweet of you. But really, my life sucks enough as is and I don't need your help to feel like shit.

"What'd she do now?"

"She's getting bolder. I saw her down at the market today and she nearly took my head off when she realized I was related to you."

"I hate to claim you and your sister too, but I don't control the gods." Percy chuckled derisively. " Trust me, if I did, they'd all be a little bit more active around here. The fact that my father was Poseidon and yours and Thalia's was Zeus is completely beyond my control."

"I know that, Perce. I don't blame you for our parents' mistakes. I just wish your mother would stop fucking things up so badly."

"She does the best she can," Percy argued immediately to the defense, even though they both knew he agreed.

"She doesn't know what she's doing and the entire kingdom is suffering for it. I know you hate for me to say it, but I kinda wish Gabe was still around. He may have been a drunk and a pervert and an asshole but at least he knew how to run a country."

Percy nodded absently. He was too deeply distracted to answer the practically blasphemous words of his cousin.

"You seem preoccupied, my prince," Jason noted. "What troubles you on an evening like this?"

"My 18th birthday comes on the 18th of August, which is this month. It is on that night that I am to be engaged and my mother has revealed to me my chosen match. Rachel Elizabeth, of the noble house of Dare."

Jason winced. "Of all the women…"

"I know."

"A real dog, that one. Talk about high maintenance. She's the epitome of the phrase 'rich bitch' and she's completely red."

Percy scowled as Jason's words seeped into his permanent memory. This was exactly what he didn't need right now: another problem he couldn't fix.

"So, at the start of my reign, I will have TWO colossal pains-in-the-ass to deal with," Percy summed up. "What a terrific omen from the Fates."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) so i realize i haven't posted in like two days and i never really introduced myself and that's because i'm new to this and haven't gotten into the swing of things yet but i promise to update as regularly as possible.  
**

**i shall introduce myself to you only by my first name: Kiera. (stupid spell check! I F***ing know how to spell my own name!) **

**I've been meaning to post this and several other fanfics since joining just over a month ago... i just haven't yet. so there you go.**

**oh and i would be super grateful for constructive nitpickiness on grammar and spelling... i like perfection in my writing.**

**i know the first part is kinda slow but every good story has to start with a basic set up. but i swear on the river Styx it will get way more interesting as time progresses on.**

**one final note before i let you go: i have a percabeth valentine's oneshot in store waiting to be uploaded if you guys are interested. it called A Thousand Reasons Why. it's super cute in my not so objective opinion.**

**DISCLAIMER: y'all know what it is, right? besides if i were Uncle Rick, i wouldn't be here... I'd be bustin' my ass on HoH! (whines dramatically) October 8 is soooooooooo far away! **

**and now on to what you really came for.**

* * *

"So, how long are you in town?"

"That depends?"

"On?"

"When you final decide to come with into the Underworld and see what life is like down there. Trust me. It's enough to make anyone sympathize with the rebels."

Percy had already been down there... more than once... but he wasn't going to tell Jason that. That was the kind of thing that never could be admitted to without uncomfortable questions. With even more impossibly awkward answers. Percy preferred _not_ to go there.

"Fine! We'll go tonight. But if I get attacked it goes on your guilty conscious."

Jason smiled mischievously. "I'll take that risk."

"Then, lead on, little cousin."

"That title would work if you were taller than me."

"Yeah, well, I'm older and I am Prince of Olympus, so you'll respect me, whatever I decide to call you."

"Someone's hyped on his own self importance."

"Yeah, well, don't blame me; I get my aggression from my mother."

They both laughed stiffly. Such banter was common among them. They were simply so close that it wasn't considered insulting.

"Let's just get out of here," Jason said, gasping for air.

"I'll need a horse."

"Oh, no you won't, Mister High-and-Mighty. That's a great way to guarantee your death. We're walking."

"But—"

"No. Walking. Nobody down there can afford the luxury of a horse, much less the kind you keep."

"But—"

Jason grabbed Percy by the arm. "No pegasus!"

"Blackjack and I haven't—"

"Doesn't matter."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too.

"This had better be worth the trip."

Jason grinned slyly. "Oh, it will be."

Percy dreaded what was to come. He got the strangest feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong. So, it was with great reluctance that he went back to his quarters, grabbed his ridding cloak and returned the Forsaken Forest.

"I am ready, cousin. Let us pray to the gods that the unease I feel isn't what I think it is."


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) hello audience! it is i, your fearless fanfic writer extraordinaire! i have returned! did you miss mee?  
**

**of course you did! no i have not died, i have just been busy... with school and homework and**

**OMGS thanks for all the love for those who have reviewed lol i am reading them, thank you**

**disclaimer: the house of hades is still forever away... why would i be here if i was Uncle Rick?**

* * *

In retrospect, Percy should have stayed home. Things went wrong almost immediately.

They got through the gate easily enough, but the rest of the day was less than perfect.

Percy marveled at the poor conditions of the city, which he'd never seen in daylight. He couldn't help it... it was so _impoverished._ He could understand the resentment. Did his mother even know the Streets of Hades looked like this?

"Sickening, isn't it?" Jason whispered, taking note of Percy's very apparent horror. "Bet you didn't know the Underworld looked like this... and right outside your cozy upper city limits too. The terrors that they must face down here at night."

Percy knew the nightly terrors they experienced. Hell, he _participated_ in them. But, he couldn't tell Jason that. He couldn't tell anyone. What would they do if they knew their beloved price and crown-king was a, well—never mind.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Jason muttered. "But, that's the Chase crew. Step aside, keep your head down, avert your gaze, and don't draw attention to yourself."

Percy would have normally pointed out that he was the prince and could do as he pleased, but he didn't have a death wish, so he moved quickly and wordlessly.

But, of course, that wasn't enough, because Percy was apparently a huge idiot.

Somewhere in the process of trying to move out of the way of the Chase crew, Percy tripped and fell flat on his face. As he did so, he knocked back the hood of Jason cloak. The whole thing caused a flurry of commotion which got them pinned as the intruders they really were.

The prince chastised himself as he got up off the ground: Gods damn it, Percy! Why are you always messing things up?

Percy had hoped the Chase crew might not recognize them, but, of course, they did.

Annabeth Chase approached them.

"Who are you and why are you causing a disturbance?"

Jason made the mistake of looking her in the eye. She recognized him from earlier that day.

"You! I didn't think you had the nerve to bring yourself down here after what happened this morning! Haven't you learned your lesson yet? Or do I have to remind you, yet again, that your kind is not welcome here?"

"My kind?" Jason protested. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that I'm about a minute away from sending your pathetic wealthy ass all the way back to your cousin's retarded castle so you can cry to your rich-bitch aunt about how you got beat by a girl off the Streets of Hades. Then your aunt can punish us by raising taxes higher than the 65% they're already at and I can continue to suffer for doing what's right."

Percy felt the need to intervene despite his better judgment.

"What right do you have to speak that way? I should turn you over the authorities. Such words are sacrilegious!"

Annabeth glared daggers at him. Percy avoided her gaze, knowing his eyes would betray him.

Annabeth addressed Jason. "Your friend had better shut up if he knows what's good for him."

Percy responded. "You have no voice of authority where I am concerned. You would do well to stop resisting the government."

"I will continue to fight until there is change!"

Percy made a bold and stupid move. "Well, lucky for you, then, that the price turns 18 in a month. All he ever does is go on about how unfair his mother is to the people of the Underworld and how he's going to change things when he becomes king."

"I doubt that," Annabeth muttered.

"No, it's true!" Jason argued, defensively. "As his favorite cousin, I spend quite a lot of time in his presence. He constantly goes on about how his mother never could run the country properly. He's told me on several occasions that he doesn't understand how she can sleep with the people's oppression always on her conscience. Then, he proceeds to question whether or not she actually has a conscience,"

"Both of you shut up, or things will get ugly."

Percy was disgusted by this girl's nerve. "Don't tell me what to do! I ought to bet security from the upper city right now and have you and your entire crew arrested."

Annabeth's fist connected with Percy's face in a nasty uppercut. "I said don't speak!"

Percy's eyes exploded with light. In the brief second it took to clear his head, Percy was surrounded by goons.

Annabeth grinned murderously. "My crew is larger than you might expect."

Percy felt a sword hilt connected with his skull and he went unconscious.

* * *

**hurray for longest chapter so far! hurray for percy getting his ass kicked (JK)!**

**so you all know how these past for chapters have been in PJ's perspective? well, the next four chapters, we're going to see the story for AC's point of view! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**and YES i realize all the characters are OOC. that's done on purpose i assure you. if you don't like it... what are you still doing here? i don't tolerate haters.  
**

**Oh and that valentine's fanfic? it's still on my files at school and ummm... i sprained my ankle so it will be up but not until tomorrow... sorry that's just how it worked out**

**#i just finished the host!**

**i have no life... :/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings beloved followers and readers alike! so long it's been! i missed you too! (you know you missed me don't deny it)**

**i do have an excuse for being late though... it's called standardized testing... yeah uhhh OGT was this week and... :/**

**but fear not! for i shall update sooner this time! *hopefully***

**yay annabeth chapter i promised!**

**Disclaimer:**

**TVF: *walks into room* uhh it's dark in here**

**Voice: haha yes come here my pawn.**

**TVF: *spits* Gaea.**

**Gaea: *chuckling coldly* oooh a fiesty demigod... those are the best kind.**

**TVF: *faking courage* i don't fear you like the others do**

**Gaea: oh but you will demigod. you will. when i take everything you hold dear and rip it away from you, you will.**

**TVF: joke's on you then... everyone and everything here exsists under the power of Rick Riordan. while his hand guides this quest (as it has all others) we will succeed. i have faith in my friends Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and to some lesser extent Jason. Most of all i believe that Percy and Annabeth _WILL_survive Tartarus** **and that you will be defeated.**

**Gaea: my... what great faith you have demigod. we will see whose power reins supreme in the end.**

* * *

Annabeth was _never_ in the mood to be tested on her authority in any way shape or form. These brutish upper-city dwellers had pushed the limits.

She had to wonder why they had shown up in the lower-city. If they were really as close to the prince as they put on, they should have no need to be down here. It frustrated her not to know.

The blond, blue-eyed one had been warned one too many times for mercy. But, what about his friend? She hadn't seen his face as they spoke but his voice sounded vaguely familiar. Like an old forgotten song. It was hard and commanding but something about the memory she had of that voice said it could also be soft and soothing. Persuasive, said the memory. Unquestioned, the present argued back.

Annabeth shook her head, hoping the fog would clear, but the whispers of the past still tugged at the back of her mind. She sighed resigning to its permanent presence.

"The prisoners are stirring, Miss Chase."

Annabeth flicked her wrist, indicating that the two men should be brought before her. Her lieutenant nodded and left without a word.

The door creaked open several minutes later and the prisoners walked in.

Annabeth indicated to the chairs behind her. "Sit."

The blonde one sat immediately. The other one though, he simply refused.

Annabeth glared at him. "Did you hear me? I said sit."

He raised his head and Annabeth's breath hitched. His eyes. They matched the memory of his voice. A deep beautiful sea green.

"I heard you. I just don't sit on command. I'm not a hellhound."

This boy really was pushing his luck. Though, Annabeth suspected if she told him so he would just laugh and ask her to tell him something he didn't already know."

"Fine, your royal highness, perhaps you need some incentive."

Her nearest warrior struck the blonde one with a gloved hand. The blonde went reeling.

The green-eyed one growled threateningly and Annabeth swore she could feel the air pressure in the room drop.

"Do it again," he challenged. "I dare you."

"What are _you _gonna do about it?"

"Do you want to find out?"

"Hit me with your best shot."

The blonde one smiled and said to his raven-haired friend. "Well, she asked for it."

Just then, Thalia Grace showed up.

"Annabeth, the tax collectors are out again and the people of Hades can't afford another tax increase. We need you—"

Thalia's eyes widened when she entered the room. As did the eyes of both of her prisoners.

"Jason?"

"Do you know him?" Annabeth insisted.

The huntress looked at Jason incredulously. "He's my little brother. What did you do to him?!"

Jason's face was darkening with alarming speed.

"He—I—uh—well..." Annabeth, who was rarely at a loss for words, found herself completely speechless.

Thalia looked as if she might explode. "You had no right!"

"I didn't know! If I did I wouldn't have said anything."

"And... Perce?"

The green-eyed one looked up.

"What are you doing here?"

Perce? Who...

"Jason wanted me to see the disaster my mother made. I knew it was bad but—hhh," he shook his head. "If I had only known. All these years, I thought Blondie and co where exaggerating but—she really is a tyrant isn't she?"

Something in Annabeth's mind clicked. "Perce? As in Prince Perceus?"

Dear gods... what had she done?

* * *

**Bum bum BBBUUUUUUMM! oooh cliffy... not really. anyway... aren't you so excited for the next chapter? i know i am! **

**Gaea: do you still have faith in your helplessly weak friends now, demigod?**

**TVF: i do**

**Gaea: shame. you could have joined me. i would have spared you when i took over the world. you have such great potential for power young demigod.**

**TVF: by the power vested in me by my all-mighty uncle, Rick Riordan, i banish you, Gaea, to a land beyond the void, never to return. be gone.**

**Gaea: *laughs evilly* do you think i will be defeated so easily, demigod? i am the Earth Mother. I AM ETERNAHHHHHHH! *fades into nonexistance***

**TVF: you are eternally beasted. i told you so.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth had accidentally kidnapped the most important demigod in the world. She backed up slowly, trying to blend into the wall.

Her crew, as Percy had called it, stood speechless. It was the first time Annabeth wished she wasn't responsible for the actions of the resistance.

"I just kidnapped the prince," she whispered.

Prince Percy smirked. "Finally dawn on you, did it, Wise Girl?"

"Wise Girl?" she shrieked incredulously. "What does that mean?!"

"Your mom—"

Annabeth stiffened. "What do you know about my mother?"

"Athena, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes. They're grey."

"And—"

"Tell tale sign of Athena. Though, I admit, the blonde was a bit of a throw off."

Annabeth didn't know whether to be shocked or angry. So she stuck with harsh.

"Fine. You and your cousin get off this time. Come back and you might not be so lucky. Get out of my sight."

Prince Percy sighed and said to Lord Jason, "Come on, Lighting Boy. It's clear we are no longer welcome here. Let's go home."

Thalia stopped the prince in the doorway and whispered something to him. He nodded grimly.

"Desperate times..." he muttered. He swore violently.

Annabeth was just about to start asking what was going on when the prince whistled twice. Almost immediately two horses came from the sky. One black, the other brown. Pegasi.

Both boys swung onto horses.

"Time to go see the bitch..." prince Perceus muttered. "I mean fiancé."

Part of Annabeth wanted to sob as the two took off into the sky. The other part of her knew that was ridiculous. Either way there was no denying it: she loathed the idea of this prince of Olympus getting married.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey all! long time no update, i know. i just didn't write the next chapter until monday because... reasons (seriously tumblr is like my only excuse)**

** that and i had some block. i knew where the story was going but do you guys ever just get bored? like "i know exactly what happens and why can't everyone else just know too? why do i have to write it?" that was me.  
**

**anyway, i wrote this monday... then my internet spazzed and i couldnt upload. tuesday was a particularly hard day babysitting and ididn't have time. yesterday, i was in cincinnati all day. so thus you don't get an update until thursday of spring break but oh well...**

**i like this chapter. i went back and read all the previous chapters and i realized that a lot of it made sense to me but not so much to the outsider. i did that on purpose of course and if you read carefully in the right mindset i think the answers might be obvious.**

**but if not, then don't worry, all will be revealed in due time  
**

**for those of you who think their relationship is moving a little fast... you missed it didn't you? they already know each other. they just don't know that they already know each other nor where they know each other from. that too will be made clear in good time my lovelies.**

**(if you're still reading this intro leave a review with you're favorite hunger games movie line in it.)**

**Disclaimer:**

**TVF: *whistles and walks into room. sees uncle rick at a desk with HoO characters tied in a corner* BY THE GODS! what is this?!**

* * *

Annabeth knew she had to be going nuts. Falling for a guy she had just met was crazy; but the engaged crown prince? That was insane. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him...

She shook it off. No time for distractions. She'd just barely managed to turn back the tax collectors the day before. She had more important things to do and other people to worry about. This insane feeling in her gut would have to wait.

Annabeth was thinking about the endless list of tasks before her when one of her assistants came in saying there was a man who requested private audience with her. Annabeth agreed to see him despite her better judgment.

The stranger came to her hooded and with his face shadowed. When the door closed he threw off his hood and Annabeth found herself face to face with the prince.

She just managed to keep herself from pinning him to the wall.

"What are you doing here? I thought we agreed you weren't coming back."

"We did," he said plainly. "But, I, well, we got off on the wrong foot the other day and we never really had the chance to finish the conversation we were having."

"So?"

"So, I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday and let you know that, despite popular belief, I am not your enemy. I understand what you all must go through down here on a daily basis. Believe me; no one hates my mother more than I do. But, I can't fix things until I become king, so if you'll just bear with me until the 18th of this month, I promise I will make things right."

Annabeth considered what he was saying. He sounded sincere but if there was one thing she knew about diplomats, it was that they could be immensely smooth talkers when they wanted to be. The fact that the prince was so good looking wasn't helping his case either. She decided not to believe him.

"I highly doubt that you understand anything, _your highness_. I won't believe it until I see it."

He nodded grimly as if this is just what he expected. He stepped out onto the terrace and whistled. His pegasus came into view. When it landed, Price Perceus slid a large sack from his back and turned to Annabeth.

"This is all the money from the last tax collection. My mother put it into my hands to handle. I think she meant it to be added to my wardrobe budget but I own quite enough clothing for one person. Take it. Redistribute it among the people. Let it be a testament of my good will for the people of Hades."

Annabeth was too stunned to respond. Of all the things she had thought she knew of the royal family, she had never expected this. She hadn't thought them capable of such grace or kindness or compassion.

She nodded absently and took the bag out to the hall, instructing one of her lieutenants to store it away for redistribution. When she returned, the prince still stood there, waiting on her.

"Why?" she asked him, hoping he understood.

"Because my mother is a pain and she rules so unjustly and I hate the way she does things and she's such a tyrant and it just isn't fair and I was hoping that this could be the beginning of an alliance between us so that together the two of us could turn the economy around and bring prosperity like this kingdom has never known. My mother has ruined this kingdom with her greed and I want to fix it. I don't want the people of this kingdom to suffer under my rule like they do under my mother's.

"This is part of the reason I came back. Will you agree to help me? We can accomplish so much more working together than we can apart. The people already adore you for the way you fight back and I agree you have every right to not lie down and take this. But, with your gang's help, maybe I can prove to them that I'm on their side too. I know it'll be a leap of faith, and I understand if you say no, but just think about it, okay?"

He handed her a letter, sealed with his royal signet. She took it and looked at him questioningly.

"If you decide we could be better partners than enemies then come to my birthday party... ball... bash... thing on the eighteenth. Show the sealed letter to the tailor on 47th and he'll make sure you look fabulous, at no charge to you of course. If the tailor sees you, then he will call the carriage services so you'll have a ride, again at no cost to you. Then break the seal and give the opened letter to the attendant who will be outside the castle that night and he'll escort you into the ballroom. We'll talk further then."

Without another word, the prince left. He and his flying horse hadn't yet disappeared off the horizon when Annabeth decided she would go.

* * *

**A/N: so whaat did you guys think? you should let me know becaause i love you guys! then you guys should also update your stories because i love that too!**

**Rick: *laughs evilly* i have no further use for them until the time comes for the final book to be written.**

**TFV: so HoH has gone into editing?**

**Rick: so it has. (i'm not making this up! he tweeted it monday 594 pages of... roman pov)**

**TFV: then percy and annabeth... their fate has been decided?**

**Rick: the wheel of fortune has already cast its judgement**

**TFV: why'd you throw them down there anyway?! that was my otp!**

**Rick (quoted from a tweet from Rick Riordan!) " i threw your OTP into tartarus because... #swag#YOLO"**

**TFV: wait... what?**

**haha y'all think i'm kidding...**


End file.
